


moonchild

by dannyikigay



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, So much tenderness, Tenderness, non-sexual nakedness, set during allen's run from the order, tyki stays with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyikigay/pseuds/dannyikigay
Summary: Allen walked past him, drying himself with the cloth, letting out quiet gasps at the cold.Tyki followed him; Allen was at the centre of the bedroom, bare feet tapping an indistinct rhythm on the floor.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	moonchild

**Author's Note:**

> _She's a moonchild_  
>  _Gathering the flowers in a garden._  
>  _Lovely moonchild_  
>  _Drifting on the echoes of the hours._  
>  _Sailing on the wind_  
>  _In a milk white gown_  
>  _Dropping circle stones on a sun dial_  
>  _Playing hide and seek_  
>  _With the ghosts of dawn_  
>  _Waiting for a smile from a sun child_  
>  -King Crimson, "Moonchild"

Tyki sat at the edge of the bathtub, washing Allen’s leg with warm water and scented foam. His hand cupped the delicate arch of Allen’s foot, fingers trailing across the tender skin to massage his graceful toes, soothing the tangled knot of nerves. Allen averted his gaze, exhaling pitiful sighs as his silver eyes caught sight of something distant, and his disbelieving stare so desperately avoided Tyki’s adoring eyes.  
  
Tyki took Allen’s leg into his hands, pressing a kiss to his ankle. Allen was masking a well-known fragility, and his cold distance was a wall Tyki couldn’t pierce through. It was an intimate doubt, an illusion, a fallacy. Allen was lonely, detached from reality. He was white ice in an equally pale tub, mimetising himself with a bland dimension. Tyki wondered if he ever imagined to disappear and what kind of places he’d visit. The idea in itself disturbed his senses and annihilated his emotions.  
  
Would Allen fade like a dream, or did he exist in the first place?  
  
Tyki’s stomach was tied into knots, cruel rose-thorns threaded around his beating heart. Allen looked away, the corner of his mouth slightly twitching at the kiss Tyki had rested atop his big toe, gentle thumb drawing circles on his tense spot.  
  
Allen withdrew his leg from Tyki’s tender hold, getting out the bathtub. His footstep was noiseless, and the white light that filtered through the small window illuminated a particular trait of his face. His neck, slender and frail, plastered in the proof of Tyki’s passion - hickeys, bite-marks, handprints. They’d vanish, sweeping away the significance they carried.  
  
Sometimes Tyki dreamed of slitting his neck and drink the river of blood; a solution to his unquenchable thirst, only to have him.  
  
Allen stood naked, shivering, the brush of wind washing over his naked shoulders. Tyki wrapped a warm towel around him, his mouth an inch away from Allen’s forehead, his eyes _agonising_ to cross his loving gaze. Allen walked past him, drying himself with the cloth, letting out quiet gasps at the cold. Tyki followed him; Allen was at the centre of the bedroom, bare feet tapping an indistinct rhythm on the floor.  
  
It was disquieted and silent. Allen couldn’t seem to tear his gaze from a point down himself, not even noticing how softly the towel had slipped off his shoulders, revealing the fragile bones of his back. Tyki thought he was crystal. His skin was translucent, bare underneath the moonbeams.  
  
When Allen turned around to face him, it almost startled him. A vision in white, shaped in front of him. The illusion of his desire; the essence of his dream. For a moment, Tyki realised he’d been holding his breath. So he slung his arms around Allen - one hand at his waist, the other on his hand, threading their fingers together like piano keys - and led him in a soundless dance.  
  
Allen twirled into his arms, eyelashes fluttering delicately. Tyki pulled him to himself, pressing one hand at the small of Allen’s back. His lips at Allen’s brow, the boy’s breath ghosting across Tyki’s mouth. There was a particular intimacy in being dressed when Allen was totally splayed naked for Tyki’s eyes. It gave him a sense of protection, of lancinating tenderness.  
  
Pearls of water dripped down on Allen’s neck, inviting Tyki to press his lips on his skin and print a velvet kiss, soft shivers shaking Allen’s pale form. There was a question lingering at the tip of Allen’s tongue. It made his lips twitch, his brow knit in a concerned frown. Tyki took his chin between his thumb and forefinger, rolling his fingertip across his lower lip.  
  
Allen looked into his eyes, wide irises glinting in the dark. Tyki held his breath, again, controlling the rise and fall of his chest. He knew what it was about. He knew _everything_. Allen hurt him with his transparency.  
  
“Why did you choose me?” Allen said, letting his hand slide from Tyki’s shoulder to the back of his neck.  
  
Tyki forced a smile, his hips moving slowly with Allen’s to the rhythm of an imaginary song. “Because I believe in you,” he said, and after all that time, Allen still couldn’t seem to realise how Tyki could ever decide to wander by his side. It seemed natural to Tyki.  
  
Tyki’s feet stalled, and the dance perished progressively with him. Wrapping his fingers around Allen’s wrist, he let his hand phase through his chest. Allen didn’t even seem to have the will to squint his eyes wide open. He squeezed Tyki’s heart in his grip with worry settled at his delicate brows. Sweet gentleness, reserved to anyone but himself.  
  
“Can you feel it?” Tyki asked. Allen gave a slow nod, his liquid pools of silver wet with the sheen of a tear. Allen nodded twice, retracting his hand from Tyki’s chest with a swift movement, as if unsettled or nauseated; Tyki enclosed him into his embrace, pressing his cheek against his.  
  
“Thank you,” Allen whispered, cheek gleaming in warmth against Tyki’s. Tyki intertwined his long dark fingers through Allen’s white locks. _It’s okay._  
  
_Nothing’s going to hurt you. Because I love you, and true love can’t leave any bruises on you._

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this to candycrackpot because she's an amazing friend and she has the best poker pair ideas. hope you all enjoyed this <3


End file.
